Don't Go For The One
by Caitiy
Summary: Even a bit tipsy Kakashi can be quick on his feet when presented with right the stimulus.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

A/N: This is another refugee from The KakaSaku Archive - just wanted to post it here. It's a kind of songfic (I swore I'd never do one of those,) in that I adapted the plot from the lyrics of Gaelic Storm's song, 'Don't go for the One.' After reading I highly recommend looking for the song as it's great and it never fails to make me laugh.

~*~*~*~

Don't' Go for the One

Curiously he lifted the bag once again to examine his purchase. The snails were just as slick and off-putting as they were the first time he looked at them. Inwardly he grimaced at the thought of preparing and eating the little things, but if that's what his kunoichi wanted… Granted, this was by far the strangest request she had made of him since the cravings had started. Still he was more pleased to oblige if it made her happy. Besides when _she_ wasn't happy she usually found a way to blame it on him and he would end up spending a couple nights on the couch before he was forgiven and allowed back into the bedroom. However, whenever that happened he usually found that the welcome back he received more than made up for his exile.

Checking the watch she had all but padlocked onto his wrist he noted that it had taken him a good forty-five minutes to find the shop and make the purchase, not nearly as long as she would probably expect him to take. His steps slowed as he neared the neighborhood pub, it had been awhile since he had last sat down for a couple drinks. As he was debating the likelihood of her being able to smell a couple drinks of sake on his breath if he were to stop, a familiar friend rushed out of the pub to greet him.

"Kakashi! _Where_ have you been? I haven't seen you around here for _weeks_."

"Hello Genma. I've been busy." He raised the bag containing the snails.

"Ah, Sakura's been craving things again, has she?" The shaggy brown haired man smirked, still having a hard time believing that the legendary Copy Ninja had been relegated to running errands for his pregnant mate.

Kakashi frowned at Genma's knowing smirk.

The senbon wielding man laughed. "Come on, come in and I'll buy you a drink, tell me about your last mission – I heard the client was an absolute hottie."

The silver haired man was sorely tempted; it had been awhile since he had last sat down for a social drink…

Sensing his friend's hesitation Genma decided to prod him a little. "Surely one drink won't hurt? Sakura will never know…"

Swayed, Kakashi turned and entered the pub intending to have one quick drink before heading home.

~*~*~*~

Several bottles of sake and hours later the silver haired man suddenly remembered the reason he had left the house that afternoon when someone asked him about the contents of the funny bag that was sitting next to him on the table. Much to the amusement of his senbon wielding friend he grabbed the almost forgotten bag of snails and rushed from the pub to the sounds of Genma's raucous laughter. Kakashi knew he was well known for his tardy tendencies, but feared that this time he would be in for some _serious_ trouble.

Fairly flying across the rooftops he desperately looked for an excuse, any excuse. Not only was he horrifically late, but he was also more than a little tipsy, there was no way he would be able to hide just where he had spent the past several hours.

With a light thud he landed on the ground just outside their gate. His mind still working on finding an excuse he stealthily opened the gate, remembering that he still hadn't oiled the hinges, but forgetting that Sakura had placed the oil can just inside the gate as a silent rebuke for his procrastination.

His foot caught the oil can and he fumbled for balance before finally crashing to the ground with enough noise to wake the neighbors never mind his kunoichi. His bag of snails sailed into the air and spilled across the path in front of him. The outside light flicked on and he cringed, expecting the worst.

"Where the bloody _hell_ have you been?! You left the house at _five_ _o'clock_ and it's now well past _midnight_!" She nearly screamed in annoyance. Sakura stood on their front porch with her hands on her hips radiating pure anger and impatience. When he didn't immediately answer she leaned forward to get a better look at him. "I swear, this had better be _good_!"

Thinking fast and taking in the scene before him, snails slowly inching toward the light, he smiled. "Five more feet lads, we're nearly there…"


End file.
